


Правильный выбор

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Правильный выбор

Общее освещение в лаборатории по ночам отключалось автоматически, но никакой кромешной тьмы не было и в помине — датчики оборудования вполне могли сойти за праздничную подсветку. Ему нравилось приходить сюда именно в это время. Огоньки весело подмигивали, переливались загадочно, и можно было представить, будто он где-то на космической станции и вот-вот каюта наполнится голосами, смехом и шуточно-серьезными поздравлениями.

«С днём рождения, Сяо Чжань!»

Еще можно было вообразить торт, в который его наверняка ткнули бы лицом. Торт представлялся воздушным, трехслойным, и Сяо Чжань бы с удовольствием слизал крем с пальцев, которыми до этого касался перепачканных щек. Ужасно негигиенично и ужасно вкусно. Ужасно смешно. А еще в приступе нарочитой ярости он обязательно размазал бы крем по лицам таких же смеющихся шутников. Это был бы отличный день рождения. Если бы он был.

Датчик на центрифуге сменил цвет. Так же, как и жидкость внутри пакетов, помещенных в центрифугу. Теперь она стала трехслойной, и Сяо Чжань невесело улыбнулся. Вот, значит, почему праздничный торт оказался именно таким. Логично, ведь воображение отталкивается от вполне реальной основы, как можно представить себе то, о чем ты понятия не имеешь? Всегда есть связующее звено, за которое хватается подсознание.  
Разве люди добрались бы до космических станций, если бы не видели неба, звезд и птиц? Сяо Чжань переместил пакеты в сепаратор и задумался: а когда он сам последний раз видел небо? Не то, которое на экране в его комнате, а настоящее? Когда слышал птиц, когда дышал обычным, не прогнанным сквозь систему фильтров воздухом? Это вообще было?

Сепаратору потребовалось намного меньше времени, чем центрифуге, и Сяо Чжань отвлекся от недопустимых мыслей и отправил пакеты с отделенной плазмой в замораживатель. Все, кроме одного. Подготовив капельницу, он прилег на стоящую в лаборатории кушетку. Катетер заполнился жидкостью, по цвету напоминавшей мутный янтарь, введенная в вену игла едва заметно дрогнула, прикроватный монитор зачастил ломаными яркими линиями — такой себе фейерверк в честь единственного пациента.

«С днем рождения, Сяо Чжань!»

Вспомнить бы еще, с каким по счету…

***

Особенные сны от обычных отличались тем, что были слишком похожи на воспоминания. Нет, Ван Ибо не помнил ничего такого, с ним никогда не случалось ничего экстраординарного, просто ощущения спросонья были настолько реальными, что это пугало. И не только его. Однажды он задал вопрос матери, и ее побелевшее от ужаса лицо было не тем, что он хотел бы видеть еще раз. А откровенно вымученное в ответ «Сынок, ну какие проблемы с сердцем, о чем ты, ты же с детства рос здоровым мальчиком…» — не тем, во что бы он мог так легко поверить.

Что-то было. Что-то, о чем Ван Ибо не помнил и что от него тщательно скрывали. Оно приходило во снах, сжимало грудь железным ободом и отступало нехотя, оставляя после жгучее любопытство. Во снах дедушка приводил его в какое-то странное место, где из стеклянной комнаты ему грустно улыбался самый красивый человек на свете. Ван Ибо очень хотел с ним поиграть, но заходить в комнату ему не разрешали, и тогда он упрямо прижимался лбом к стеклу, чтобы хотя бы так быть ближе. Иногда человек прикладывал руку к стене, и ладошка маленького Ван Ибо казалось совсем крохотной на фоне его ладони.

— Я обязательно выпущу тебя! — обещал Ибо, и человек улыбался в ответ так пронзительно-грустно, что сердце сжималось, сжималось так сильно и больно, что Ван Ибо просыпался.

А еще снилось, что однажды дедушка ушёл, оставив Ибо одного в этом месте, и от тревоги на лице красивого человека сердце уж очень сильно заболело, и пол там был твердый и холодный, а кричать совсем не получалось. Он старался, ему обязательно надо было сказать, чтобы человек не волновался, он просто упал случайно, и все, ничего страшного…  
…и снова просыпался, чувствуя себя беспомощным пятилетним мальчишкой со слипшимися от слез ресницами. И это в двадцать один год. Отлично, Ван Ибо, просто отлично.

После того вопроса — а его он задал в пятнадцать — Ван Ибо ни о чем больше не спрашивал. Скрытая и запароленная папка на ноутбуке стала убежищем для его видений. Ван Ибо тщательно сортировал файлы с записанными обрывками особенных снов, примерял один кусочек к другому, как детали Лего, и со временем размытая картинка стала приобретать отчетливую форму. Что-то действительно было, оно случилось в том странном месте, когда ему было пять, и он обязан был выяснить, что именно.

В конце концов — он ведь обещал.

***

Припасов при разумном использовании должно было хватить еще надолго. Сяо Чжаню оставалось только надеяться, что его самого на это вот «надолго» тоже хватит. Дело было не в организме — тот функционировал как прекрасно отлаженный механизм, — дело было в эмоциях. Он все чаще доставал из шкафа видеокассету с отломанным кусочком пластика в углу — защита от стирания, глупо как — и пересматривал ее снова и снова, понимая и не понимая одновременно.

Лицо профессора на экране было строгим и немного растерянным. А еще — виноватым, отчего Сяо Чжаню каждый раз делалось не по себе.

«Наверное, мы хотели слишком многого. Я хотел. И ты, мой друг, стал самым большим искушением в моей жизни. Самой большой надеждой. И самым большим разочарованием». 

Слышать это было неприятно. Что он такого сделал? Он же выполнял все предписания профессора, никогда не пропускал процедур, не протестовал, когда у него забирали слишком много крови и от слабости он даже подняться не мог с постели. Разочарование? Почему?!

«Однажды ты поймешь. И сделаешь выбор. Каким он будет — решать тебе. Я сделаю все, чтобы у тебя была возможность выбирать. Прошу только об одном: подумай хорошенько и взвесь все. Ты можешь изменить этот мир, можешь дать людям то, о чем они грезили веками, но при этом… При этом и отнимешь ты целый мир…»

Сяо Чжань понимал и не понимал. Ему не с чем было сравнивать. Это у профессора была другая жизнь где-то за пределами лаборатории, а у Сяо Чжаня было только это. Стеклянные стены, изоляционный костюм, дезинфицирующие арки с пропахшим медикаментами туманом, крохотными каплями оседающим на стерильной одежде неизменно белого цвета. Веселые огоньки датчиков, когда-то громоздкая аппаратура, с годами ставшая куда удобнее и компактней. И профессор. Он когда-то тоже был частью лаборатории, и они с Сяо Чжанем на пару радовались, когда эксперимент, поначалу казавшийся чем-то из ряда фантастики, превратился в реальность. Они оба были тому подтверждением. За стеклянными стенами их комнат менялись лица, менялось все — а они оставались прежними, такими же, как в тот день, когда сами закрыли за собой двери.

А теперь у Сяо Чжаня, ни капли не изменившегося с тех пор, только и осталось, что видеозапись, на которой профессор, превратившийся в седого как лунь старика, кается в том, что осмелился мечтать. Почему, друг, почему?!

«Это не жизнь, понимаешь? Жизнь — она там, снаружи. Стареть рядом с любимым человеком — вот что значит жить. Жаль, что я понял это слишком поздно. Прости меня…»

Раньше Сяо Чжань этого не понимал. Теперь, спустя годы, начал. Не до конца, нет — но все-таки. Когда профессор, чье имя Сяо Чжань успел забыть, настолько привык называть его профессором, вышел из комнаты без защитного костюма — вот тогда он и начал понимать. Не саму суть выбора, не причины его решения, а только то, что эксперимент, которым они оба так гордились, ни к чему не привел.

«Ты еще помнишь, сколько тебе лет?»

Нет. Сяо Чжань не помнил.

«Помнишь, как мы познакомились?»

Аньхойская клика? Чжилийская? Северный поход? Откуда это и что значит?

«Уверен, что нет. Твоя ядовитая кровь обновила все, притупив воспоминания. Такой дар и такое проклятье…»

Сяо Чжань знал, что услышит дальше, он давно наизусть выучил каждое сказанное профессором слово, и все равно жадно вслушивался. Ему нужно было понять.

«Анти-Фэнтяньская война, Сяо Чжань. Одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятый год. Тогда тебе было двадцать семь. Как и мне…»

Двадцать семь. Это значит, сейчас ему…

«Ты уже и сам подсчитал, да?»

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Сяо Чжань не хотел этого знать.

«Моему внуку сейчас пять. Помнишь, как я привел его в лабораторию? Он глаз с тебя не сводил, совсем очарован был этой твоей улыбкой, даже пообещал тебя выпустить, глупый… Хотя Ибо совсем не глупый, он смышленый мальчишка и понимает гораздо больше взрослых. Дети, наверное, всегда понимают намного больше. Жаль, что мы с тобой так долго не понимали, что к чему…»  
Лежащий на столе пакет с сублиматом внезапно показался издевкой. Как и вся лаборатория. Будь оно все проклято!

Сяо Чжань остановил запись и закрыл руками лицо. Кожа под ладонями оказалась влажной.

***

Сны продолжали подкидывать загадки, и ответы на них Ван Ибо искал как одержимый. Частые переезды, отсутствие друзей в детстве — он попросту не успевал их завести, годы, проведенные в Корее (не его решение, семья настояла), — все это должно быть связано с чем-то. С чем же?

Он бы спросил у дедушки, ведь во снах именно он приводил Ван Ибо в странное место, где за стеклянными стенами прятался красивый человек, но дедушка уже несколько лет как оставил этот мир. Ван Ибо и узнал-то об этом случайно, подслушав разговор матери с отцом. Прежде он думал, что дедушки уже давно нет с ними, ведь последний раз Ван Ибо видел его еще в детстве, а оно вот как оказалось.

Как бы там ни было, дедушка определенно играл огромную роль в снах Ван Ибо, так что если и было что-то (а оно было, по-другому никак), начинать копать прошлое следовало в Чунцине. Именно там когда-то жил Ван Ю — так звали дедушку.

Наученный предыдущим опытом, Ван Ибо выдал родителям тщательно отрепетированную версию о предстоящей поездке в Шанхай, предъявив отредактированное в фотошопе приглашение на собеседование в крупную компанию и билет на самолет. До Шанхая ему действительно пришлось долететь — родители поехали вместе с ним в аэропорт, и Ван Ибо впервые задумался о том, что каждый его шаг всегда был под контролем. Надо же, а ведь раньше он этого не замечал…

Приземлившись в Шанхае, он первым делом выкупил заранее забронированный билет на рейс в Чунцин и следующие три часа провел в странной задумчивости. Что он вообще творил? К чему это все приведет? Он не знал, но и оставить это все просто так не мог.

Рейсы Shanghai Airlines славились своей пунктуальностью, и ровно в назначенное время Ван Ибо вдохнул приправленный запахом металла воздух. Городской архив — вот с чего собирался начать Ван Ибо. Предъявив грозной даме на ресепшен все необходимые документы, подтверждающие родство с «гражданином Ван Ю», и получив в свое распоряжение архивные записи, Ван Ибо погрузился в чтение.

Результаты его ошеломили. Ван Ю, который родился в 1945 и умер в 2015 в возрасте семидесяти лет, был точной копией своего отца, тоже Ван Ю, который, если верить имеющимся в архиве документам, родился в 1898 и умер, когда дедушке было тридцать, то есть в возрасте семидесяти семи лет. Обычная статистика, в которой не было ничего особенного. Если не считать примечательной биографии Ван Ю-прадедушки. Тот участвовал во всех заварушках начала века, о которых Ван Ибо мало что знал — история никогда не была его любимым предметом в школе, а родители не настаивали, теперь понятно почему, — и даже был признан военным преступником, которого практически сразу оправдали и возвели в статус героя. Судя по допотопной фотографии, найденной в газете прошлого века, Ван Ю-прадедушка был военным врачом. И, судя по той же фотографии, стоящий рядом с ним человек был тем, кого Ван Ибо видел во снах. Как это вообще было возможно?!

Автор статьи в газете на все лады превозносил выдающиеся способности блестящего офицера Ван Ю, спасшего не одну человеческую жизнь, и скромно умалчивал о стоящем рядом человеке. Ван Ибо от души посочувствовал прадедушке, попавшему под перо писаки, проклял любителя витиеватых выражений, написавшего столько о великолепии и лучезарном обаянии настоящего героя, и — да! — забрал назад проклятия, потому как среди моря восторженных слов в адрес Ван Ю все-таки нашлось место для скромного упоминания «Сяо Чжаня, боевого соратника». Сяо Чжань, значит. Ван Ибо понимал, что такого попросту не могло быть, это совершенно точно не тот человек — но интуиция вопила об обратном.

Лицо Сяо Чжаня, это потрясающе прекрасное лицо на пожелтевшем фото было абсолютно таким же, как во снах Ван Ибо. Сделав несколько снимков газетной страницы на телефон (такая талия — это вообще законно?) Ван Ибо задумался. Запросить информацию по Сяо Чжаню он не мог — такое доступно только родственникам или представителям органов, а выудить больше из скудных и сухих фактов о Ван Ю не получалось. Он еще раз пробежался по выпискам из реестров и проклял самого себя — вот же оно, вот, прямо перед носом было, как он мог сразу не заметить! Адрес дома, в котором когда-то проживал Ван Ю-прадедушка, был тем же, что значился в бумагах по Ван Ю-дедушке. Бинго! Оставалось узнать, кому сейчас принадлежит дом.

— Вам, — раздраженно буркнула дама на ресепшен. — Как вы можете об этом не знать?

Ван Ибо вышел из архива, проигнорировав донесшееся вслед «Шутки они шутят, никакого уважения!» и передернул плечами. На улице порядком похолодало, и теплый осенний день уступил место зябкому вечеру. Хорошо, что он успел закинуть в сумку помимо нужных для прикрытия выданной родителям версии о деловой поездке костюма и рубашек обычную толстовку, в которой даже под октябрьским ветром не страшно. И хорошо, что запасся наличными, ведь отец мог проверить движение по банковской карте в любой момент.

— Тяньшуй? — удивился таксист.

— Что-то не так? — вежливо уточнил Ван Ибо.

— Да нет, просто это рядом с Фэнду, а ехать туда на ночь глядя… Сами понимаете.

Ван Ибо вздохнул и протянул таксисту несколько купюр сверх оговоренной суммы.

— Этого хватит, чтобы умилостивить призраков Фэнду?

Таксист довольно осклабился, всем своим видом выражая согласие, а Ван Ибо устроился на заднем сидении видавшей виды легковушки, которая и сама бы легко сошла за призрака. С водителем вместе. Можно подумать, кто-то до сих пор верил в призраков затонувшего города. Как же.

***

Видеомагнитофон скрипнул, нехотя продолжив воспроизведение с того места, на котором остановился Сяо Чжань. Сейчас, вот прямо сейчас профессор скажет это…  
«Ты не помнишь, Сяо Чжань, но тот день стал началом конца. День, когда меня ранили. Нет, не так — день, когда меня убили. Я умирал, началось заражение, срочно требовалось переливание, а в полевом лазарете не было ничего — вся кровь ушла на тех, кого принесли раньше. Помнишь, как я жалко расплакался: дома меня ждала Сюаньцзи, я так мечтал о ней и о нашей свадьбе… Вот тогда ты и влил в меня свою кровь, не подозревая о последствиях. А на следующий день я, стоявший одной ногой в могиле, был здоров как бык. Вот тогда все и началось…»

Сяо Чжань правда не помнил. Хотел бы, но в памяти остались только обрывки слов, а что они значили — он никак не мог вспомнить. Казалось, что профессор на экране пересказывает содержание сомнительного качества фильма, в котором по странной случайности героев зовут так же, как их.

«Твоя кровь, Сяо Чжань, твоя кровь сделала нас такими. После переливания у меня прошла астма, не дававшая мне покоя с детства, тогда я решил попробовать влить в тебя твою же кровь. Помнишь — хотя нет, конечно, — как у тебя исчезли шрамы? Тогда это казалось волшебством. Мы не должны были выжить, но выжили, и поначалу нам предъявили обвинение в измене, а потом… Когда полковник Го после переливания оклемался, а его простреленное легкое полностью восстановилось, мы, точнее я, внезапно заделались героями. Правительство отвалило нам целое состояние на исследования, мы набрали людей и обустроились в бункере под домом, и поначалу все это выглядело прекрасно. На основе твоей крови можно было творить чудеса! Вот только небо одной рукой дает, а второй отнимает: каждый, кому перепало чудо исцеления, позже погибал от любого чиха. Собственный иммунитет ослабевал настолько, что даже укус комара мог оказаться смертельным. Это раз. А два — мы с тобой, неоднократно делавшие переливания, лишились возможности выходить наружу. Перед нами поставили задачу избавиться от побочных эффектов. Лекарство от всех болезней — как же всем его хотелось… Еще один побочный эффект мы открыли позднее. Годы шли, а мы с тобой оставались такими же, как в самом начале эксперимента. В нашу программу влилось еще больше средств, нас засекретили, и Сюаньцзи, на которой я так мечтал жениться и которую додумался притащить в бункер, состарилась у меня на глазах. А я, Сяо Чжань, оставался все тем же двадцатисемилетним кретином. Дать ей твою кровь и приковать к бункеру навечно? Нет, я не смог этого сделать. Наверное, она ненавидела меня за это…»

На самом краю памяти мелькнуло милое лицо девушки, красневшей от каждого к ней обращения. Сюаньцзи? Сяо Чжань точно не помнил.

«О нашем проекте знали только избранные, к нам направляли лучших врачей, поставляли новейшее оборудование, и однажды случилось то, чего от нас так ждали, — отделенная плазма перестала убивать иммунитет. Почти. Основным условием была полная стерильность окружающей среды. Понимаешь, мы получили вечную жизнь. Вечную жизнь лабораторных мышей. Хочешь жить вечно? Легко! За стеклянными стенами, в мареве дезинфектантов, без прямого контакта с кем-либо. Несколько чиновников, решившихся на такое, покончили с собой, не выдержав жизни в клетке. А мы с тобой продолжали. На тебя плазма действовала немного иначе — ты практически ничего не помнил. Этакая дефрагментация, начинающая цикл с нуля. Возможно, потому тебя все и устраивало. А я… я больше не мог, Сяо Чжань. Не мог…»

Голос профессора прервался, он часто заморгал белесыми ресницами и снял очки, подслеповато щурясь в камеру. Сколько Сяо Чжань ни старался, он так и не смог разглядеть, слезы это были, или профессор просто прижал пальцы к уставшим глазам.

«Ты не был знаком с Чэнь Гофу, но именно он был тем, кто прикрыл наш проект. Он прожил гораздо дольше положенного, ему пришлось инсценировать собственную смерть и жить под чужим именем, он оставался единственным, кто знал о нас. И у него хватило мудрости принять единственно правильное решение. Все сведения об эксперименте были уничтожены. Люди, работавшие в лаборатории… Они просто доживали свое, и постепенно не осталось никого. Только ты и я. И тогда я решил уйти. Я был готов к тому, что проживу месяц-другой, но, Сяо Чжань, все случилось иначе. Единственный вирус, который я подцепил, — это вирус старости. Я стал обычным человеком, живущим обычной жизнью. Возможно, от многократных переливаний плазма стала менее агрессивной, но об этом я уже не узнаю. И не хочу узнавать. И хорошо, что Гофу заморозил проект до того, как я вышел наружу. Вот так у тебя остался только я. И вот так у нас осталась гора денег, которых обычному человеку и за десять жизней не истратить. Я приходил сюда и видел сожаление на твоем по-прежнему молодом лице, я скупал необходимые продукты, прошедшие специальную обработку и безопасные для тебя. Я приводил сюда внука и, Сяо Чжань, спасибо тебе за его жизнь: у Ибо были проблемы с сердцем, и я чуть не убил тебя после инъекции — ах да, ты ведь и этого не помнишь, — но все обошлось, в этот раз твоя кровь сотворила чудо, хотя объяснить это его родителям я так и не смог. Я прожил новую жизнь, но знаешь, друг, хотя моя жена была совершенно замечательной женщиной, я так и не смог забыть Сюаньцзи. И теперь, когда моя жизнь по-настоящему подошла к концу, я молю небо лишь о том, чтобы встретить ее снова…»

Профессор закашлялся, а Сяо Чжань углядел россыпь старческих пятен на морщинистой руке.

«Теперь ты знаешь. А даже если забудешь, то запись поможет вспомнить. И понять. В отсеке с продуктами есть сейф, код 8585, там ты найдешь то, чего раньше не видел. Я не рассказывал, боялся, что ты можешь связаться с кем-то снаружи. Металлическая книга. Ноутбук. Его нужно будет включить — кнопку ты увидишь, а в лаборатории есть провод со штекером, похожим на телефонный. Воткнешь его в ноутбук. Разберешься, ты умный. На мониторе будут значки, в них можно тыкать пальцами — не бойся, ты ничего не испортишь. Сведения о банковском счете, твои документы, ссылки на сайты с нужными тебе продуктами — все там. Сяо Чжань, пришла пора попрощаться…»

Когда профессор поднес ко рту таблетку, Сяо Чжаню захотелось крикнуть: «Не надо, не делай этого!», а в памяти всплыло имя — Ван Ю. Ван Ю, так его звали, этого уставшего от долгой жизни человека, его бесценного друга. Ван Ю.

«Ты же сделаешь правильный выбор, Сяо Чжань?»

***

От дома почти ничего не осталось.

— Может, до ближайшего отеля? — поинтересовался таксист.

Ван Ибо упрямо качнул головой.

— Езжайте, спасибо.

Колымага вильнула облезлым задом на прощанье, а Ван Ибо в растерянности уставился на зияющий пустыми окнами дом. В самом деле, что он рассчитывал здесь увидеть? Шикарную виллу? Деревня Тяньшуй была не самым подходящим местом для вилл.  
В самой ситуации был только один плюс — ломать голову над тем, где взять ключи от дома, Ван Ибо не пришлось. Дверь уныло скрипнула, пропуская внутрь, в нос ударил затхлый запах, по которому легко можно было понять, что ни жителей, ни даже посетителей здесь не было слишком давно. Мало-мальски ценные вещи давно растащили местные, которым жилось несладко, и Ван Ибо не стал бы их винить, далеко не всем в их стране повезло жить в достатке. Оставался вопрос — что вообще здесь осталось?

Он осторожно обошел комнату за комнатой. Ничего. Завалившееся на бок кресло с торчащими пружинами не прельстило даже насекомых: Ван Ибо не заметил ни жуков, так охочих до подобных мест, ни муравьев — вообще ничего. Это казалось странным. Как и слишком ровная поверхность на стене подвала, в котором было слишком сухо по сравнению с пропитанными сыростью комнатами наверху. Он поднялся назад по бетонной лестнице — бетонной, откуда бы? — и обошел дом по периметру. Заросли плюща, лезущего в окна, мешали. Плющ был везде, кроме задней стены дома. Сквозь щели в подгнивших досках Ван Ибо разглядел что-то глянцевое, дотронулся — и отпрянул в шоке. Доски только казались подгнившими, на ощупь они были пластиковыми и намеренно продырявленными. Ван Ибо попробовал оторвать одну доску — не вышло. Кем бы это ни было сделано — сделано было на совесть. Спасибо фонарику на телефоне — без него Ван Ибо вряд ли бы догадался, что скрывает пластиковая стена фальшивых досок. Солнечные батареи. Как это вообще возможно? Зачем?

Он снова спустился в подвал и как следует подсветил казавшуюся слишком ровной стену. Охренеть. В углу, под слоем пыли — она-то хоть настоящая, или тоже камуфляж? — обнаружился сканер отпечатков пальцев. В сгнившем доме. В нищей деревне. Нормально?

Прикладывать к сканеру было нечего. Разве что собственный палец. Ван Ибо недолго думая впечатал палец в окошко сканера, и тот довольно засветился, считывая забитые пылью линии. Наверное, стоило бы удивиться, когда сканер выдал подтверждение личности и на крохотном мониторе высветилось «доступ разрешен», но удивляться сил уже не было. По телу пробежали искры предвкушения, и, когда массивная стена расползлась в стороны, открывая проход, Ибо шагнул внутрь без малейшего опасения. Зря, как оказалось. Со всех сторон на него хлынули струи резко пахнущего медикаментами чего-то, и Ван Ибо не сразу понял, что это не струи вовсе, а потоки влажного тумана, оседающего на коже и одежде едва заметным слоем микрокапель. Совсем как в детстве. Стоп, неужели это то самое место и он действительно здесь был?

Он отрывисто засмеялся. Нашел, он реально нашел свои сны! Вон там, слева, должны стоять столы с белыми комбинезонами (дедушка носил такой) и ящики с плотными бахилами (Ибо снились именно такие), а дальше по коридору будет огромная комната с кучей непонятных приборов. А еще дальше…

Комната с приборами оказалась не такой уж и огромной — Ван Ибо все-таки было уже не пять, — и многие приборы оказались знакомы. Некоторые он видел в больнице, куда приходил навещать бабушку, — она попала туда с переломом, неудачно поскользнувшись на улице, и Ван Ибо вместе с мамой буквально жили в палате до самой выписки. Так что монитор для пациентов был ему прекрасно знаком. Некоторые видел в фильмах — кажется, они предназначались для обработки донорской крови. Остальное оборудование было незнакомым. Свет в коридоре мешал рассмотреть все как следует. В смысле в самом коридоре свет появился сразу, как только Ван Ибо вышел из дезинфицирующей арки, наверняка сработали датчики движения, а вот в комнате с приборами, как и в остальных, освещение, видимо, включалось вручную. Если не считать комнаты с приборами, подсвеченной датчиками и больше всего похожей на лабораторию из фантастических фильмов, в остальных комнатах было темно. Кроме одной, в самом конце коридора.

Даже отсюда Ван Ибо видел большой яркий экран, встроенный в стену, и темный силуэт на его фоне. Он сделал шаг, второй — силуэт остался на том же месте, и ну правда, откуда в этом явно давно заброшенном месте мог взяться кто-то живой? Не мог же, да? Наверняка манекен, из тех анатомических, которыми детей в больницах пугают. Точно, манекен. А экран тоже по датчикам движения включился, мало ли на что там эти датчики были настроены…

Силуэт по-прежнему оставался на месте. Ван Ибо по-прежнему шел вперед. Он остановился только тогда, когда лоб так знакомо уперся в стеклянную стену. Из-за экрана силуэт так и оставался силуэтом, пугающе похожим на замершего в ожидании человека. А экран… с экрана на Ван Ибо смотрел дедушка. Или прадедушка — теперь Ван Ибо ни в чем не был уверен. Из-за стекла не доносилось ни звука, но Ван Ибо и так разобрал, что именно говорил старик.

«Ты же сделаешь правильный выбор, Сяо Чжань?»

Стеклянная стена покачнулась, и Ван Ибо едва не свалился под ноги манекену. Хотя нет, теперь он ясно видел — это был человек. Самый красивый человек на свете. Такой же, как и много лет назад. Разве что улыбка изменилась. Она больше не казалась грустной, в ней было все тепло мира, и — да, тысячу раз да! — она была для него, для Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Здравствуй. Я нашел тебя… — произнес он и немного неуверенно добавил: — Сяо Чжань, да?

И протянул руку.

— Да, — голос звучал немного хрипло, но этого стоило ожидать. Сяо Чжань не говорил ни с кем уже много лет, если Ибо все правильно понял. — Да, — повторил Сяо Чжань уже более звонко и вдруг рассмеялся. — Да, Ван Ибо. Я сделал свой выбор.

Ладонь Сяо Чжаня уже не казалась большой и целиком помещалась в руке Ван Ибо. Удобно помещалась, правильно. И кажется, Ван Ибо тоже сделал свой выбор. Наверное, много лет назад сделал.

— Пойдем?

— Подожди, — остановил его Сяо Чжань. — Можешь сказать мне кое-что?

— Конечно. Что ты хочешь услышать?

Сяо Чжань беззвучно прошептал, одними губами, и Ван Ибо повторил. Громко, так, что каждое слово отрикошетило от стеклянных стен гулким эхом.

— С днём рождения, Сяо Чжань! С днём рождения!

Когда бетонная стена закрылась за ними, свет в коридорах лаборатории погас. Следом померкли датчики оборудования, и только огромный экран еще долго мерцал в распахнутой настежь стеклянной комнате. С экрана мягко улыбался седой профессор Ван Ю.


End file.
